


Jazz and Geometry Don't Mix

by 9hikers



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Sibling Bonding, idk if i tagged it right but this is sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9hikers/pseuds/9hikers
Summary: A short oneshot because the Fenton siblings are precious.Danny needs help with his math homework, and for once Jazz can't help.





	Jazz and Geometry Don't Mix

“Jazz.. help….”

Danny’s hand extended weakly for his sister, the invisible weight of his math homework crushing him. Jazz took one look at the poor drama queen and peeled herself away from her computer. Geometry. She cringed.

“What’s the problem?” she asked, hoping it would be something easy.

Danny pointed with his pencil to a problem in his textbook, exhaustion etched into his features. “If something is coplanar, does it have to be collinear?” he read it aloud with the same pain in his voice. Jazz tried to make sense of the simple sentence written on the paper, but the terms were ancient and left a sour taste in her mouth.

“Yes… er, no. One of the two?”

Danny didn’t look convinced. She sighed. The ruse was up, and it had only been a month into his freshman year. “How do they define the terms?” She was sure this was one of the things that Danny had struggled with in his summer assignments. Jazz hadn’t been much help there either.

Her brother tried to read off the definitions, but it went in one ear and out the other. Eventually, she had to let out a sigh and pat her brother on the back.

“Good luck.”

He whirled around in the chair. “‘Good luck’? That’s all you’ve got?” Danny looked at her, baffled.

“I don’t know what you want from me. I almost failed Geometry,” she said with a shrug. She wished she could have taken a picture of her brother’s shock just then. It was priceless.

“ _ Failed? _ ” Danny’s eyes were as big as saucers. He had been too young to remember anything before the perfect Jazz. It wasn’t his fault this was such big news.

“Almost failed. There’s a difference.” Because she needed to keep Danny thinking she was competent. After all, he still had homework to do. If he knew she was a bumbling idiot he might not let her help. “Just skip the question and come back to it.”

Danny nodded and went back to work, still recovering from the startling revelation. Jazz rolled her eyes and pretended she didn’t take pleasure in thoroughly confusing her brother. He was usually the startling one in their family, what with being half-dead and all. She’d take what she could get.


End file.
